Saving Robin
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Description inside.


**Title- Saving Robin**

**Description- What if Jason was not the second Robin but the fourth? But nothing changes? He still gets tricked into following the Joker? But what if the Joker is not the only villain there? What will happen to Jason? But what happens if the Bat-family the Justice League and Young Justice come to save him? Will Jason ever be the same again or will this make him Red Hood as it should have done?**

**Standing in the dark not making a sound, crying into the night, blood on the floor and broken bones at odd angles on my body. Save me save me. I am Robin hear me cry, help me save me so I may live again.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Batman, the Justice league, Young Justice or any of the Characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Robin ran into the warehouse with Batman getting ready to fight. The two spotted the Joker with his men stealing a load of things that cost a lot of money. Batman beat the goons and when he turned Robin and the Joker were gone. 'Robin!' Batman yelled running out of a door he thought he saw Robin run through when he was fighting. Batman came across some stairs and ran up them. 'Robin!' he yelled but no one replied, no one made a sound, not even the Joker's laugh could be heard. Batman ran out into the night air but there was no-one in sight and no get away vehicle. 'Robin,' Batman whispered knowing the Joker had his baby bird.

* * *

Meanwhile on the road the Joker was laughing magically at the tied up Robin he had on the floor of his stolen van. Harley was driving which made the Joker strap himself in but poor Robin was rolling around on the floor often hitting the wall or coming into contact with the Joker's foot, but the little bird would not utter a sound. . . that and he was gagged so he couldn't anyway. Soon the van stopped and Joker kicked Robin to the floor out of the van causing the boy to hit his head on the concrete below, Joker laughed his crazy cackle of a laugh and watched as Robin was dragged into Joker's hideout by Harley. Joker un-gagged Robin and the boy growled at him which only made Joker laugh more before skipping off and returning with a crow bar. Harley removed Robin's boots, for some very odd reason, and Joker raised his hand before hitting Robin over and over with the crow bar but the boy made no sound just wriggled in pain every time the crow bar hit.

'Oh Joker don't take all the fun,' Penguin's voice rang out and Robin turned to see almost every super-villain from Gotham: Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Riddler, Clay Face, Killer Croc, Baby Doll, Fire Fly, Rag Doll, Man-Bat, Scarecrow, Scar Face, Black Mask, Bane, Blockbuster, Hush, The Mad Hatter and Mr. Freeze. Robin made no sound again but his eyes widened behind his domino mask and the ten-year old tried to cut the ropes that were bounding him.

'Uh uh uh, where do you think you're going?' Joker asked and hit Robin with the crow bar again. 'Oh that looked like it hurt!' Joker cackled. 'Which hurts more? Fore arm or back arm?' Joker asked hitting Robin with the crow bar in that order. 'Fore or back?' Joker asked and hit Robin again. Jason made a strangled noise as blood filled his mouth. 'Sorry princess what was that?' Joker asked leaning closer only to have Robin spit blood at him. Joker hit Robin with the crow bar again and whipped the blood from his cheek in disgust. 'You little brat!' he hissed before raising the crow bar only to have a hand grip it.

'We want our turn with him before you kill him,' Two-Face hissed and Joker glared at him before stepping away and straightening his lapels. Two-Face grinned before raising his guns and shooting Robin in both of the legs and arms but still he made no sound. Penguin then stepped forwards before shooting him in both shoulders. Black Mask stepped froward and kicked Robin in the gut a few times before stepping away. Poison Ivy used her plants to strangle and scratch the poor boy before releasing him and letting him drop to the floor before scar face stepped over with the ventriloquist and shot the boy in both knee caps. Bane and Blockbuster then walked up and started punching Robin and tossing him around the room. Mr Freeze froze the boys feet before smashing the ice braking the boy's feet but still Robin made no sound and just thrashed in pain. The others just watched with sardonic grins and took their turns inflicting pain on the boy wonder before they allowed Joker to retake his place and he started hitting Robin with the crow bat again until it was knocked from his hand by a bat-a-rang causing his hand to bleed.

'You were a fool coming here tonight Batman,' Joker said turning to face the Bat who was glaring at Joker with so much hatred Joker almost thought that Batman had finally come to kill him.

'This ends now Joker. Let Robin go,' Batman hissed before raising his hand with another bat-a-rang in his hand aimed at Joker's head. Joker just started laughing hysterically.

'You shouldn't have come alone,' Joker said indicating to the Super-villain's behind him who were all looking ready to kill the bat.

'Who said I did?' Batman asked before the light's snapped on revealing the whole Bat-family, Young Justice and the Justice League all aiming their weapons or glaring at the Super-villains.

'Oh poop,' Joker uttered before the Super-villains and the hero's all engaged in a battle until every villain was unconscious, but so was Robin.

'Robin,' Batman whispered leaning down at his partners side shaking his shoulder, but the boy did not answer. 'Robin,' Batman said more urgently, but still no reply.

'He still has a heart beat but it's failing,' Superman replied before picking the boy up and flying from the base and to the Watch Tower's closest Zeta Beam to get Robin the much-needed medical attention.

'Batman this place is rigged to blow!' Nightwing suddenly shouted from where he was stood staring wide-eyed at the dynamite in the corner of the room. 'In one minute!' he added.

'Everyone grab a villain and get out!' Batman bellowed and everyone followed the instructions. Batman just got out of the building as it blew and he was thrust forward by the blast an unconscious and broken Joker in his arms.

* * *

After the villains were taken to Arkem, except the Joker who was on life support in Gotham General, Batman, the batfamily and the Justice League transported themselves to the Watch Tower, where they would find news on Jason's bill of health.

'We managed to remove all the bullet's. He had eight in total, one in each arm, one in each leg and his knees and one in each shoulder. We managed to set the bones in his feet and treated them for frost bite. We have also set his broken arms and are keeping an eye on the fractured skull. We have also managed to set his broken ribs, eight in total were broken the others fractured; and we have inflated his left lung which had collapsed,' the doctor said and Batman sat there with his head in his hands as he listened to the extent of his sons injuries. 'He'll be lucky if he survives the night let alone wakes up,' he added before leaving the room.

Batman stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the ICU unit at the Watch Tower, Jason was covered in bandages and casts with a tube down his throat and a cannulae down his nose, along with a heart monitor and dialysis bags connected to him to help keep him hydrated and the remove his urine so his kidney's did not become damaged. His son was white as a sheet and Batman watched the blood bag drip blood into his sons arm through the IV to help stabilize him. Jason was only ten years old, yet his life was hanging in the balance and it was all Batman's fault.

Or that's how Batman saw it.

Dick was twenty-one now, but still living at the Manner with Bruce and Alfred to help look after the other kids. Helena was nineteen, Cassy was seventeen, Tim and Steph were fifteen, Damian was thirteen and Terry was six. All were sat in the ICU waiting room watching Bruce as the man watched Jason fight for his life. 'Fight son, please fight this. Your stronger then this. Please I am so sorry,' Bruce begged as he lent his head against the window. Then Jason's heart gave out.

* * *

Jason groaned and opened his eyes looking around he found himself in the Batcave, but it was different everything was white and puffy, like clouds. Jason heard something so turned his head only to come face to face with a beautiful woman with flowing raven hair and large blue eyes. She was wearing a flowing white gown and had wings sprouting from her back. Jason knew who it was and his eyes widened. 'Mum?' he asked and the woman nodded sadly. 'What are you doing here? Wait am I dead?' he asked and saw his mother nod. Jason sighed before looking sad.

'You have to go back Jason. It is not your time your family needs you,' the ghost said but Jason just snorted.

'Yeah right. They'll probably be better off without me,' Jason said glaring at nothing.

'You couldn't be more wrong,' the woman said before moving her hands and Jason found himself in a hospital room. Doctor's where everywhere yelling at each other and calling out directions as they surrounded a bed with a pale broken body on it. Jason realised it was his body on that bed and his eyes widened as he saw Superman in the doorway trying to fight Bruce out of the room but Bruce was to busy screaming at Jason, telling him to fight and not leave him. Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't care who saw him, behind Bruce all of his siblings where crying and screaming telling him to come back.

'No! I can't do this!' Jason yelled before turning to face his mother. 'Send me back! Send me back now!' Jason screamed.

'As you wish my son,' his mother said before waving her hand again and everything went black.

* * *

_Beep. . . beep. . . beep. . . beep_

Jason's heart started beating again and everyone cried in relief but they knew it was still touch and go, they could only pray on whatever dittany would listen that he would be OK and come back to them.

* * *

Three months later Jason Peter Todd opened his eyes for the first time after the incident. The boy turned his head and saw Bruce asleep in the chair beside him with Terry on his lap and when he looked around he saw the whole Batfamily, including Alfred, asleep around the room. They all looked like they hadn't had a descent meal in weeks, nor did they smell or look like they had bathed and changed in that time either. Jason tried to speak but just choked on the breathing tube that was still down his throat which woke Bruce. 'Jason!' he screeched waking everyone else who ran over to the bed where the boy wonder was trying to remove the breathing tube. 'Hang on Jason I'll get the nurse,' Bruce said before running to the door and screaming at anyone who would listen that his son was awake. Jason had never seen Bruce so happy as he did then.

* * *

_Did Jason say that when he work up he had never seen Bruce look so happy? _Well Jason decided that this over ruled that. Jason was finally going home after month's of healing and physical therapy. His knees and shoulder's still pained him every now and again and he got headache's a lot more now, but he was alive and he was moving, so he wasn't going to complain. Bruce even allowed a welcome home party to be thrown in Jason's favor for coming home. Jason had never seen Bruce so happy and Jason had never been so happy.

Even when Jason retired as Robin to become Shadow Bat nothing could make Bruce smile as much as he did that day and nor could Jason. Happiness was never lost in the Wayne family after that and they always worked together and kept Jason away from the Joker, not that he was much of a threat anymore as Batman had broken his spine and ruined his life instead of killing him which Batman was against and he thought let Joker off lightly.

All in all everyone was happy and Jason was alive and all was good.


End file.
